Fashionable
by lovedanceforever
Summary: The gang are twenty-two and out in the real world now working. Blair and Serena work in fashion with Eleanor while Chuck designs motorcycles. Neither thought their paths would ever cross again after high school. But when Blair's mother tells her they're collaborating with another company for a biker collection, both schemers will have to learn to work together. Somehow...


Rights: I own nothing of Gossip Girl, just having some fun with the characters.

CHAPTER 1

"_I don't do fashio__n. I am fashion"_ – Coco Chanel

If I hadn't forgotten to set my alarm last night and I was sitting in my nine o'clock meeting at the head of the table next to my mother with my low fat soy latte like I was supposed to be, instead of running down the street having ditched the car I called because of the morning traffic in four inch red high heels latte-less, maybe I would have taken the news better. Maybe, but probably not.

"What do you mean you can't make it back to the city by Friday? It's our six month anniversary, Nate!" I said into my phone. I felt like crying.

I knew it was part of his job that he had to be away a lot, but on our anniversary? Couldn't he cancel a few meetings to make it back to Manhattan for me? I hadn't seen him for a week and a half and I was really starting to miss him. Waking up in the morning just wasn't the same without him holding me.

"Hun, you have no idea how sorry I am, but this is an important sale for the company. If I make it, I'll get to have more time in the city with you afterwards," Nate replied.

I sighed. I guess I didn't have a choice. At least after the sale we could spend more time together. I tried to focus on that and not that I would be spending Friday boyfriend-less and alone.

"Just make the sale then," I took a deep breathe to calm myself.

"You're the best. Have a good time at work, say hey to everyone. I love ya," Nate said.

"I love you to," I hung up, stuffed my iPhone in my coat and hurried past the photographers and into the _NeonScars_ building. As always I took a look up at the bright colored sign and I felt a little bit better because it was a sign of how much my mom loved me (even though she didn't act like it sometimes). She named her fashion design company after my Scarlet O'Hara phase and even trusts her twenty-two year old daughter to run it all except during important business sales meetings to big stores, which is why she's going to be even more mad when I'm late.

"Hey Blair, they're waiting for you up in the meeting room," Meredith, the reception girl, smiled at me.

"Thanks," I hurried to the elevator where one of my best friends and executive designers, Serena, held it open for me.

"Oh B, what have you done to yourself this morning?" S looked me over after pressing the button for the third floor.

"What do you mean?" I asked defensively, going over to the wall and looking in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you look gorgeous as ever, just look kind of sad, like you saw a baby kitten being eaten alive by a wolf or something," Serena replied.

I tried to make myself smile but it wouldn't touch my blue eyes. I sighed and gave up, instead fixing my loose brown curls and re-applying my pink lip-gloss.

"Want to talk about it?" S asked, concern in her voice.

The elevator dinged and the door opened onto the third floor.

"I'll come by your office later. Right now, I'm about to get my ass fried for being late to my own companies meeting," I hurried out of the elevator.

A blonde intern jumped up to take my coat and purse. I took a deep breathe before opening the door to the meeting room. I don't know if the room was silent before I walked in or if my arrival caused it, but either way when I walked in you could have heard a pin drop. _Gulp_.

The only seat in the room that wasn't filled was the one I was supposed to be in next to my mother in her expensive dress-suit.

I hurried to my seat and avoided Mom's eye. My assistant, Kelly, handed me a notepad and pen.

"Well now finally we can get started," My mom got up from her chair and began to sell our cloths to Barneys.

I tried to listen and watch what she was doing so I could do it myself one day, but my mind kept drifting to Nate. I hated it when he was away. Hated every minute that I couldn't touch his skin and look into his emerald eyes. And for him to be away on our anniversary made it even worse. An image of me crying myself to sleep in sweats with chocolate in my hand came into my head and I grimaced.

Kelly pinched my bare leg and snapped me from my daydreams. I was about to shout "ouch!" and pinch her back but I realized the people from Barneys were trying to shake my hand.

"Did we get the sale?" Slightly embarrassed I hadn't been paying attention, I quickly whispered in Kelly's ear.

She nodded.

I stood up and smiled politely and thanked them for their purchase until they left.

"Sorry I was late," I gave my mother a hug as we exited the meeting room.

"It's alright dear. I put this entire company on your shoulders and you do so well that sometimes I forget how young you really are," She squeezed my arm and smiled down at me.

"You're young too. Your hairs not even gray yet," I said.

"Well I should hope not!" She huffed, but I could tell she didn't really mean it.

"Let's go to lunch and celebrate our youthfulness before I have to fly back to Miami. Bring Serena if you want," She suggested as we walked down the hall.

"Only if I get to pick the place," I smiled.

"Deal," she laughed again and I left her side to get Serena from her office, feeling instantly better just thinking about having a relaxing girls lunch.

* * *

Review and let me know what you think!

If you have time, check out my older sister's stories at callie8m. She has a long BTVS story going and it's amazing. :)


End file.
